


长夜漫漫

by Dontnts



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontnts/pseuds/Dontnts
Summary: 穷学生在街上捡到了刚下班的卡洛斯
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Kudos: 12





	长夜漫漫

连续七天了。连续七天，Pete回家的时候总瞅到路灯下一个模糊的身影，有时整个趴在长椅上，有时垂着头一动不动，脚边总有一瓶酒。

今天不太一样。今天，伦敦从中午开始下雨，到了晚上已经变成了雨夹雪，细细密密的雨滴和雪花被裹挟在冷风中刺向行人，再厚重的外衣都无济于事。冷气好像化成实体堵在嗓子眼里，每行动一步都让人喉咙干涩到无法呼吸。街上的行人像偶尔飘过的幽灵，裹着深色的大衣围巾，让人看不清形体，也没有声音。除了雨雪撞上石墙细小的嗒嗒声以外，耳边就只有冷风旋绕在空旷城市上空发出的飒飒的喧声。Pete一样是打完工，亦步亦趋地走在回家的路上，通常这个点街上都不会有什么行人。他路过那个街灯时习惯性的抬头看了一眼——人们说二十一天养成一个习惯，可他仅仅观察了那个男人七天，好像那个男人，以及他的长椅，他的酒瓶，他的头上昏昏暗暗，从来照不清任何东西的黄色灯光，就全部变成Pete生活里闹钟一样冰冷准时的物事，悄然无声地插入Pete的时间表里，安然地占据了一块地盘。

Pete像往常一样抬起眼瞟向那个方向。那个男人今天仰着头，穿一身西装样式的衣服，胸口却没有衬衣的反光。他脚上的皮鞋倒是锃亮锃亮地反射着路灯的光。Pete的目光移到酒瓶上。今天是雕了花的玻璃瓶，装着一些琥珀色的液体，Pete感觉在那种精致的小酒庄的玻璃展柜上见过类似的。不过这身单薄的衣服和今天的伦敦太不搭调。气温估计已经到了零下，而这个男人倚着长椅一动不动。这让Pete真的开始担心他是不是死掉了。于是Pete向着那圈笼在昏黄灯光里的物事走过去，直到站定在那个男人面前才意识到自己完全不知道下一步要做什么。他这时才发现男人还戴了一副黄色镜片的太阳镜，嘴里甚至还插着半支烟，当然已经被雨雪弄得湿哒哒的了。对了，看看这个男人是不是死了——他犹犹豫豫地伸出一根食指放在男人的鼻下。还好，感觉到了一点点温热的气息。

Pete突然听到自己身下椅子一声吱呀，在看到对面的男人舒舒服服地躺在自己破旧的沙发上时，他才夺回一点思考的可能。过去几十分钟里关于他怎么手足无措地安抚呕吐的男人，又是怎样艰难地拖着一个意识不清的躯体爬上没有电梯的公寓楼，怎样如释重负地把男人摔到垫子已经薄如蝉翼的沙发上，然后像执行自动程序一样烧上一壶热水的记忆，籍由这声哀怨的吱呀才在大脑里储存下来。

这下Pete真正地不知所措了起来。他要怎样安顿一个在这样天气恶劣的夜晚突然出现在他的客厅里的陌生男人？虽然确实是他亲手把这个男人拖了回来。Pete还没来得及做出任何反应，那个男人就转过头来对上了Pete的眼神——fuckfuckfuckfuck……焦灼的尴尬侵袭了他的全身。但不能移开视线，不，这不礼貌，尤其是当你不由分说就把在街上偶遇的陌生人扔在自己沙发上的时候。Pete强迫自己盯着那双眼睛，他看到淡淡的蓝色，没有情绪的蓝色，在不太好的照明下有些发灰。一阵悉悉索索的声音，沉默被那个男人打破。“你有火吗？”Pete看到那双丰厚的嘴唇已经叼上了根烟。“呃…没有，但是燃气灶可以。”“行。”男人翻身起来，猛地站起来时趔趄一下。Pete下意识伸手过去，但男人并没有抓它——“没事。”他说。稳住了身子，径直朝房间的另一边走去。有的人就是有这样的能力，从不在陌生的地方感到不自在，每一个空间对他来说都一样，他在不同的房间里穿行像在他漫不经心的人生中走过一样自然，别处不再是一个成立的概念，因为他的生活里只有别处。这些想法一瞬间从Pete的脑海里闪过。Pete跟着那个男人，从斜后方看他湿了又干的头发，蜷曲着垂在肩膀上，看他径直走进一览无余的厨房停在灰色的燃气灶前。然后他把额前的一缕头发拢到耳后，垂着头，细长的香烟颤抖着去够蓝色的小小火苗。Pete好像看见一个法国女人站在他的厨房里，吊灯摇摇晃晃，烟上橘红色的火星摇摇晃晃，他看到那张湿润的嘴张开，缭绕的白烟就魔术般升起，像一个俗套的爱情故事的开场。

“你叫什么？“Pete决定打破沉默。”什么？“”我说，你叫什么？“Pete大声了一点。”哦，Carlos，可以叫我Carl。“Carlos，Carlos，Pete默默地念这个名字，他喜欢舌头在口腔里轻巧地弹起的感觉。“你是做什么的？怎么天天都在那里？”Pete追问，一副急于看透这个男人身世的模样。那个男人转过来，正对着Pete，嗤笑一声，又有白烟从他的口中飘出来。“干这个的。“Pete看他取下烟，手握成松松的拳状，在那双漂亮的嘴唇前晃了两下，同时脸颊上鼓起一个暧昧的形状。Pete见过这个动作的，而且知道这个动作下流的意味，和肮脏的公共厕所，没有灯的小公园和压着低声的呻吟与咒骂联系在一起的意味，一瞬间所有娼妓的符号从Carlos身上涌出，这让他面红耳赤。”怎么，你不知道？我还以为你把我拖过来就是为了干这事。“

Pete想过很多他的第一次会是什么样子，那些幻想中包括一个同样忧郁消瘦的女孩，他们自然地聊天，接吻，在床上做爱，在一片晦暗的静水里翻滚，听对方的喘息，一切都行云流水般美好，重要的是他们一定处在难以自拔的愚蠢热恋中。他没有想过性爱像突然冲进他房间里暴怒的野兽，被动粗暴地开始而且绝无停下的可能。先从一只按在裤裆处的手开始，到更像是撕咬的亲吻，到手忙脚乱地扯下掩着身体的布块，Pete没有想过情欲是这样汹涌的不可控的东西。

Carlos被压在沙发上操。弹簧凸出坚硬的触感磨得他很不舒服，沙发垫并没有带来什么缓冲，反而是身下粗糙起球的廉价布料在提醒他现在多么狼狈。Carlos想骂娘，他没干过这么难受的活儿。他只在豪华的酒店房间，奢侈的派对或至少是体面的房间里工作，当他躺在床上时，不是作为一个召之即来挥之即去的男妓，而是作为恩赐性爱的导师，要求恰到好处的爱抚和必要的温柔。因为Pete的幻想里性爱是在黑暗中进行的，所以他在火急火燎中按灭了灯。Pete跪在Carlos身后，看伦敦的光越过自己，在Carlos的肩背上流动，冷冷的暗暗的光像天然属于他的绸缎。Pete鼓起勇气说自己没有安全套，Carlos问他有没有病，Pete说没有，于是Carlos叫他赶紧把他妈的鸡巴插进来。Pete把自己的鸡巴挤进去，大汗淋漓，他感到很疼，感到自己的生殖器被灼热的肌肉紧紧地钳住，他不知道男人的肠子不会自动分泌出欢迎的体液，他以为做爱是水到渠成的轻松的事情。当然，他听到了身下一声窒息的呜咽，同时注意到了Carlos突然绷紧的脊背，僵直如突然暴露在刺眼车灯前的野鹿。因为被撕裂般的痛楚自下身席卷了全身，Carlos稍微硬起来一点的阴茎又软了下去，大腿开始不能自控地发颤。Pete傻眼了，他不知道该怎样让这场突如其来的性交变得舒适一点，因为现在看起来对两个人都是折磨——尤其是Carlos，考虑到他刚刚才因为醉酒呕吐了半天。  
Pete僵在那里，感觉到自己的阴茎进退两难。

“Carlos？”他试探性地叫道，“要不我出来…就算了吧。”  
“不。”  
“什么？”Pete感到卡住自己的肌肉稍稍放松了些。“  
“我说不要出来。“Carlos的脸埋在沙发里，发出模糊不清的一串嘟囔。”吐点口水抹上。“

Pete除了照做，没有别的办法。进出仍然很艰涩，但Pete的感觉好了不少，至少那种快要被磨掉一层皮的痛感没有了，欲望被满足的快感逐渐占领高地。Carlos不太知道该怎样去指导Pete毫无章法的冲撞——Pete的动作粗野，鲁莽，完全不同于他的客户，不同于他习惯的精美得体的性爱。事实上，他不能也没必要去指导，因为他能感受到的只有疼痛，强烈的疼痛，一波又一波地从下身冲刷到他的大脑，他失去了思考，甚至失去了呼吸，只能感觉到自己被粗暴地撕裂，窒息的快感传来，他感到兴奋异常。酒精暂时抑制了Carlos勃起的能力，他的阴茎只能软软地垂着，随着Pete的抽插拍在小腹或大腿上。皮肉拍打的声音，两个男人混乱的喘息，在小小的客厅里弥漫。

Pete在学校里学艺术史。两年里他生活的主题就是想象，想象米开朗基罗的双手怎样轻柔地抚过大卫的裸体，想象维纳斯怎样从轻盈眩目的泡沫中诞生，怎样牵起柔软的发丝半掩住让人害羞的器官。Pete喜欢温柔，但更喜欢Carlos此时癫狂凌乱的美丽，溺水的人一样绝望的美丽，喜欢皮肤上附着的一层细密粘腻的汗珠，喜欢他被操到无神的蓝眼睛里有着多余的水汽。现在，他看向身下细腻的皮肉，狠狠地撞进去，想象它布满泛红的鞭痕和掌印的模样。这样，他想，Carlos的美丽会更动人心魄。

高潮来临得猝不及防。Pete拱起身子贴紧Carlos，抽动着把精液射进脆弱的肠道。把头埋没到Carlos湿漉漉的卷发里时，Pete突然想到，猫交配就是这个姿势。继而嗅到情爱后微微发酸的汗味。

Pete打开灯。  
Pete看到红红白白的液体顺着Carlos发抖的大腿流下。  
Pete看到Carlos身上青紫的痕迹。  
Pete听到Carlos囔囔的声音：“真是他妈的野兽。“

Pete被白昼刺醒了。身下湿湿的。没有人。Carlos走了吗？Carlos，Carlos，他回味着舌头在口腔里弹跳的感觉。他转头，昨天的衣服还在地上。还有上课的包——什么时候被翻出来了？本子资料散了一地。一个被撕开的小纸盒。Pete竭力够到了那个小纸盒。一个皱巴巴的烟盒，一串歪歪扭扭的符号。“下-周-见-”

Pete放下手，重新闭上眼睛，开始正常的呼吸。他闻到昨夜雨雪的味道，威士忌的味道，燃气灶的味道，烟草的味道，一切和Carlos联系起来的味道。Carlos只在这里呆了不到八小时，空气里却充满了他的味道。

下周见。好像一个俗套的爱情故事的开场白。


End file.
